


Let Me Take Care Of You

by jhopesflower



Series: Cat Hybrid Jinyoung + Daehwi [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cat Hybrid Jinyoung, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Debut Anniversary Wanna One!!, Hybrid AU, M/M, Sry for the lame summary, side 2hyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopesflower/pseuds/jhopesflower
Summary: Jinyoung wants Daehwi to let him get a job so that Daehwi can rest more; Daehwi thinks otherwise because he thinks he should be able to provide for Jinyoung.





	Let Me Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation from "I Want To Have Your Heart", it could be read by itself but if you want to know how Jinhwi got together, you should check that story out first!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one!!

Jinyoung looked up worriedly from his chair in the kitchen. It was already about nine at night, and Daehwi just stumbled home to collapse on the couch. By the time Jinyoung got off of his chair to greet Daehwi, the other had already fallen asleep. This was the 3rd time this week that Daehwi collapsed on that couch, and it was only Thursday. Jinyoung was worried.

He had tried to convince Daehwi to drop some shifts to get some more time to work on his music and schoolwork; Jinyoung could look for a job to bring in some money, after all, he wasn’t doing anything while Daehwi was out. He was basically just some glorified housekeeper.

_“Hwi-ah, you really should make some more time to rest, I can go out and find a job.” Jinyoung said. He was crouching next to the couch while rubbing Daehwi’s hair as the other was tiredly rubbing his eyes to wake himself up._

_“No Jinyoungie,” Daehwi replied. Jinyoung sighed, knowing what was about to come next. “I signed those adoption papers saying that I could properly take care of you, so it’s my responsibility to make sure you’re living well.”_

_Before Jinyoung could protest anymore, Daehwi got up off the couch. “I can already smell the food you cooked for today, I’m starving.”_

_Daehwi left before he could hear Jinyoung mutter, “I’m not living well if I don’t see you living well.”_

Jinyoung had already asked Jonghyun and Minhyun for advice on how to help Daehwi out more, but they basically said the same thing Daehwi would always tell him.

_“Hyungs, I really want to help Daehwi out more, he’s running so low on sleep all the time. How do I convince him to let me get a job??” Jinyoung asked on one of their biweekly trips to check on Daehwi’s apartment, which have become more like Minhyun-cuddles-Jinyoung-until-Jinyoung-decides-to-hiss-at-the-all-the-smothering trips._

_Minhyun sighed as he reached up to put a comforting hand on Jinyoung’s head. “I know you really want to help, Daehwi told us about it too, but he’s pretty stubborn and won’t admit that he needs help until it’s too late, you probably know that already too.”_

_Jinyoung pouted. “I don’t want him to get hurt or something from his exhaustion.”_

_“Did you try looking for a job by yourself without telling him?” Jonghyun asked._

_“All hybrids need to have their owners consent to letting them get a job, so I can’t get one without him knowing.” Jinyoung replied._

_“That’s tough… You’ll just have to wait until Daehwi is finally comfortable enough to let you get a job.” Jonghyun said._

_Jinyoung felt his pout somehow get deeper. Minhyun cooed and wrapped him up in a big bear hug. “My cute little baby wants to help out my other cute little baby, Jonghyun, what did we do to deserve such wonderful children??”_

_Jinyoung tried to escape from the cage created by Minhyun’s arms as Jonghyun playfully rolled his eyes. “Minhyun, you’re going to smother your ‘cute little baby’ so much that he’s going to suffocate.”_

_Minhyun let Jinyoung go. “Okay fine Jonghyun.” He held Jinyoung by his shoulders to look at him directly. “I know you’re probably tired of waiting, but that’s all you’ll be able to do for now. Just try to give him as much comfort as possible at home, and sooner or later he’ll come around.”_

_Jinyoung sighed, already expecting the answer. “Yeah, I’ll just do that for now I guess.”_

 

Jinyoung finished doing the laundry as he let Daehwi nap for an hour before walking over to Daehwi and stroking his hair. “Hwi-ah, wake up, you’ve napped for an hour.”

Daehwi looked up at Jinyoung and reached out for Jinyoung to give him a hug, and who was Jinyoung to resist a sleepy-Daehwi? Jinyoung leaned down to pull Daehwi up and wrap him in his arms, his tail wrapping around Daehwi as well.

“Thanks for letting me nap, Jinyoungie. I should get going with doing my schoolwork.” Daehwi pressed a kiss onto Jinyoung’s cheek before walking into his bedroom to study at his desk.

Jinyoung ran to the kitchen to take out the portion of food he made for Daehwi for dinner, knowing the other wouldn’t have eaten yet. He heated it up and brought it to Daehwi’s desk. Jinyoung tried to keep his heart rate down as he saw the way Daehwi’s eyes lit up at the food.

“You’re the best hybrid boyfriend I could’ve ever asked for, Jinyoung,” Daehwi stated before digging in.

Jinyoung sat down in the chair next to Daehwi’s desk, which was only used for Jinyoung to watch Daehwi study. “You know, I could be even better… if you let me work…” he mumbled.

Daehwi sighed after he finished his bite. “Jinyoung… You know I don’t want you to work, I’m supposed to provide for you.”

“But seeing you dead-tired hurts me too. I’d rather be working and have an awake Daehwi than just staying at home like some glorified housekeeper and seeing a tired Daehwi. Also, if I worked, you would have more time, that we could spend together…” Jinyoung trailed off at the last part, blushing at the words that came out of his mouth. When he looked up, he saw that Daehwi was blushing too.

“… I’ll think about it Jinyoung. Thank you for the meal, I need to get back to work.” Daehwi said, hastily. Daehwi pat his shoulder quickly as a thanks before turning back to his laptop to start his music theory homework. That was the first time Daehwi had shut Jinyoung down so harshly, Jinyoung didn’t really know how to react. The fact that he pat Jinyoung on the shoulders rather than the precious spot on his head between his ears meant that Daehwi really didn’t want to have the conversation.

Jinyoung knew that Daehwi was stubborn and wouldn’t budge unless he was forced to. Jinyoung remembered Daehwi used to have an old set of headphones that were falling apart at the band, but Daehwi stubbornly kept using it saying that they were “still as good as new” and that “even if they look bad, the quality is still great”. Jinyoung knew the music that played in it could be much better, but Daehwi kept those until they literally fell apart.

Jinyoung sighed for the umpteenth time as he washed Daehwi’s dish. One day he’ll be able to help him out.

 

A couple days after their conversation, Jinyoung didn’t bring the job thing up with Daehwi again. It probably caused the younger boy a lot of stress, so it would be better to just give Daehwi the most stress-free environment at home.

As Jinyoung was dusting off the shelves with a bunch of frames of their photos, he got a call from Minhyun.

“Hi dad,” Jinyoung said casually as he picked up a picture frame. It was a selfie of the two of them at a concert. Daehwi had surprised Jinyoung with tickets to one of his favorite boy groups for their two-month anniversary; Jinyoung smiled at the picture.

“Jinyoung, I need you to remain as calm as possible as I say this to you. Daehwi fainted at work and is in the hospital right now. He didn’t hit his head or anything when he fell, a coworker caught him before he could injure himself. They say his condition is stable, it’s just that he’s exhausted so his body couldn’t handle staying up anymore, please don’t freak out,” Minhyun explained carefully, hoping that Jinyoung didn’t faint at the news.

Jinyoung dropped the frame he was holding, thankfully it didn’t shatter or else Jinyoung would have something else to worry about.

“Jinyoung? Are you there??” Jinyoung heard Minhyun ask in the phone.

Jinyoung let the breath that he was holding in, out. “Yeah… I’m here. Where is the hospital?”

“I’m on my way to pick you up right now so that you didn’t just run into the streets and got lost,” Minhyun said. Jinyoung was thankful that Minhyun was so thoughtful, but also insulted that the older didn’t believe in Jinyoung’s navigation skills.

“Okay, thanks Minhyun, I’ll get ready then.” Jinyoung said before hanging up the phone.

 

Jinyoung burst into the hospital room, even though Minhyun told Jinyoung to remain calm and that Daehwi was fine, but nothing would stop Jinyoung from seeing Daehwi.

When Jinyoung’s eyes laid on Daehwi he immediately felt his heart drop. Daehwi was already smaller than Jinyoung but seeing him on the hospital bed made him look even smaller. Daehwi’s skin looked so pale, making his eye bags look even more prominent than they already were.

Minhyun gave Jinyoung a pep-talk saying that Daehwi was only in the hospital because of exhaustion and that it wasn’t serious, but seeing Daehwi hooked to an IV to give him nutrients made Jinyoung freak out. Jinyoung was never a fan of needles; after getting tons of vaccinations for being a hybrid, Jinyoung never liked getting near them.

Jinyoung went to Daehwi’s side and immediately held onto Daehwi’s hand. It felt colder than he was used to, Jinyoung frowned.

Minhyun pulled up a chair for Jinyoung to sit on as he waited for Daehwi to wake up, which Jinyoung was thankful for. Minhyun pat Jinyoung’s hair. “Are you okay, Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung sighed, trying not to tear up. “Why didn’t he let me work? Now he could’ve hurt himself… I should’ve been more insistent on helping out or something.”

“Jinyoung, you need to understand that none of this is your fault, Daehwi was just stubborn, hopefully this can act as a wake-up call to him. Just remember that he’s not hurt or anything either, he was just exhausted. He’ll bounce back from this quickly and both of you will work together to make sure something like this doesn’t happen again.” Minhyun said, trying to soothe Jinyoung’s nerves.

Jinyoung nodded. “You’re right. If Daehwi still doesn’t let me get a job I’m going to force him to sign the consent papers for me to get a job.”

Minhyun chuckled, “I think Daehwi will finally understand what he needs to do after this.”

 

 

Daehwi woke up with his head woozy; he looked around. Everything was white, he noticed his arm was attached to a UV, while his other arm was being held on to by his favorite cat.

Jinyoung was currently knocked out next to him, Daehwi let out a smile. Jinyoung always stayed by Daehwi’s side even if Daehwi was being stubborn or annoying. Daehwi carefully removed his arm from Jinyoung’s hold and got a spare pillow from behind him for Jinyoung to use. He used his free arm to pet Jinyoung between his two little ears.

“You’re going to hold this against me, huh?” Daehwi asked jokingly to the sleeping Jinyoung. “You were right Jinyoungie, I’m sorry for not listening to you, I just didn’t want to seem incompetent when I was the one that went ahead an adopted you. I know boyfriends are supposed to support each other, but I’m also your owner so I couldn’t just depend on you like I probably should have. I’m really an idiot, aren’t I? I probably made you so worried too…” Daehwi took a breath to ramble more when he felt someone lightly smack his side.

“Jinyoung, were you awake this whole time??” Daehwi asked, removing his hand from Jinyoung’s head.

“Well I don’t know if you noticed but I’m part cat, so my senses are all heightened. I woke up when you put the pillow under my head.” Jinyoung explained as he looked up from the pillow to reach for Daehwi’s hand.

Daehwi sighed, letting his fingers curl with Jinyoung’s like they were used to. “You were right Jinyoung, I’m sorry… I’m sorry for worrying you also…”

Jinyoung squeezed Daehwi’s hand. “Don’t put the blame all on yourself. I understand why you didn’t want to let me work, it’s hard since we’re boyfriends but you also technically own me… It wasn’t easy on you either. The only thing that matters right now is that you’re safe, so I’m happy.” Jinyoung said with a smile.

Daehwi felt his mouth split into a wide smile as well. “I love you so much Jinyoungie.” He carefully reached to pull Jinyoung’s head toward him and give him a kiss. It tasted dry since they were both sleepy, and maybe the breath wasn’t the best, but Daehwi still felt happy.

As they pulled apart, Jinyoung looked into Daehwi’s eyes. “I love you very much too, Daehwi. Now will you please let me get a job and let me take care of you more?”

Daehwi laughed, “Yes Jinyoung, I’ve learned my lesson.”

 

 

After two weeks, Daehwi and Jinyoung had a new schedule together:

On weekdays, Jinyoung and Daewhi would both wake up at 8 to make breakfast together and get ready for work. Jinyoung would come back at 1 in the afternoon to make lunch for Daehwi to eat before Jinyoung left for work again. Daehwi would study until the evening and make dinner for the two of them before Jinyoung got back from work. Both of them would recount the day and eat dinner happily. Daehwi would either work on his music a little more after dinner, or he and Jinyoung would spend the night cuddling since Daehwi had some more free time. Wash, rinse, repeat.

For the weekends, they would occasionally go on a double date with Minhyun and Jonghyun over the weekends, or spend the weekend having fun together rather than working or catching up on sleep, since Daehwi finally was able to get a better sleeping schedule.

Yeah, that was their life right now, and neither of them would trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY DEBUT ANNIVERSARY TO WANNA ONE!! I wanted to write something, anything, just to celebrate their debut, so I decided to write this, I hope it wasn't too bad TT^TT  
> Wanna One still has a couple months left, so let's support them during the time we have left together!  
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated :D  
> You can follow me on Tumblr for random KPop crack: https://jhopesflower.tumblr.com/  
> also please give me suggestions there, they always help ^_^


End file.
